Pieces of A Pie
by simplyjx382
Summary: One Shot. Sakuno and Syusuke are totally two different people who come together in order to become complete. WTF pairing.


**Warning: **mentions of rape and murder but has very little to do with the story and didn't even happen in this fic. OOCness on Sakuno and Fujis part, but I couldn't think of any other way to get them together in such a short amount of room.

Note: In this fic, I wrote Fuji as how I imagin him to be since we never really see his true side. I love Fuji, he's such a mystery to me. :) **Bold is Fuji** and _Italics is Sakuno._ _**Both is Both.**_ I only own Fuji, Ryoma, Yuuta, and Sakuno if the anime Prince of Tennis had a really good ending... so I guess that means I don't own them.

**Pieces of A Pie**

By Strawberry Mango

When Ryuzaki Sakuno is even the slightest bit upset she whines, she frowns, then cries. If one were to tell her that she were the cause of Echizen Ryomas clueless-ness, she will worry for hours, maybe even cry a little, wondering what she has done wrong and how she could fix it. For as long as Sakuno could remember, she has always been like this. Even if the slightest thing displeases those around her, she will frown and try her hardest to get things right again. She never hides when she is upset or anxious. Sakuno believes that one should be truthful to their emotions, and only when one is truthful, will things start to get better.

When Fuji Syuusukes depression is at the point of crossing the line of sanity he smiles, he nods, then smiles again, hoping that nobody will notice the pained look in his eyes. If one were to tell him that his precious Yuuta was repetitively raped, then tortured for hours before someone put a bullet to his head, Syuusukes will appear to be unfazed, still smiling and still nodding but internally dying. He has been like this for as long as he could remember. He will smile through the most unpleasant, heart-breaking moments in his life while his insides will cry silent screams that only he could hear. Syuusuke believes that showing ones true emotions will only get one more hurt then they already are, only when one smiles through their pain will things start to look up for them.

--

_Sempai _

**Hrmm?**

_Why are your lips always smiling? _

**Why?**** Is it bad that I'm smiling? **

_It is when your eyes aren't smiling with them. _

--

When Ryuzaki Sakuno is happy she giggles, she smiles, then laughs. Even the smallest thing, like seeing Ryoma laugh out loud, can keep Sakuno smiling for hours. From what her grandmother tells her, Sakuno has always been like this. When she was younger, her mother would cook vegetables for dinner, and even though she hated them, Sakuno would laugh and smile with glee because she knew that her mother and father would eat well that night. She would laugh when there was nothing to laugh about, she would smile when there was no one to smile at. She tries to find the brightness in even the simple things. Sakuno believes that its the little things in life that make life worth living.

When Fuji Syuusuke is overwhelmed with warmth and utter happiness, he smiles politely, he nods, the smiles again. Even if everything Syuusuke ever wanted were to be given to him, he would only smile that little smile of his, then nod. When he was a little boy, Yuuta would think that his older brother was pleasantly odd for only smiling a little, not boasting and laughing out loud, celebrating his placement for number one at all the regional tennis tournaments, like he, himself, and every other little boy would do. On the inside, Syuusuke is ecstatic; on the outside, he could care less. No matter how over joyed Syuusuke ever feels, the most emotion he ever displays on his face is that little smile of his. Syuusuke believes that when one is happy, one should immediately prepare for being hurt again because pain will surly follow.

--

**Sakuno... **

_Hai? _

**Whats it like to be alive? **

_... eeto... we're all alive, aren't we?_

**No, from the way I see it, you're the only one who's truly living. **

--

Sakuno often says that she and Syuusuke would make a complete person; one not too overly emotion or emotionless. Sakuno believes that without Syuusuke, she would be an emotional reck, smiling one second, then crying the next. She wants to thank him for calming her down a bit. Syuusuke believes that without Sakuno, he would have eventually forgotten how to feel, totally void of emotion, only smiling that empty smile of his. He wants to thank her for introducing true feelings to his life.

--

**We balance each other. **

_Mm, we do. _

**I want us to be together. **

_Is that what your eyes look like when they're smiling along with your lips? _

**Aa, this is what my eyes look like when I'm truly alive. **

_Then me too. I want us to be together. _

_**Always**_

End

Only if its you who is by my side.


End file.
